El nuevo Clan Uchiha
by Hiyakaru Linter
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke y otros viajan al futuro con la inocente idea de averiguar si Naruto se convertirá en Hokage; pero ¿qué pasará cuando no puedan volver? Además, ¿por qué el futuro es tan extraño? ¿Sasuke y Naruto? ¿Itachi y Deidara? ¿Sasori y Deidara? ¿Kakashi y Iruka? ¿Kakashi y Obito? ¿Sai y Gaara? ¿Lee y Sakura? Y peor aún, ¿Sasuke es un padre celoso? (Contiene Oc's)
1. La Venganza de Naruto

Hola a todos. Hoy les traigo el que sería el segundo capitulo del Fanfic: _El nuevo clan Uchiha_ de mi prima _Irina-Neko-chan_. La verdad es que a mi me gusta especificar la pareja final en el primer capitulo, aunque este es el segundo. Pero no me importa.

_**-Parejas canon (en el Fanfic): **__Sasuke X Naruto. Sai X Gaara. Oc X Oc. Lee X Sakura. Shikamaru X Temari. Ino X Chō__ji._

Algunas de estas parejas son solo mencionadas... Creo. -o-

_**-Parejas **__**NO**__** canon (en el Fanfic): **__Kakashi X Iruka. Kakashi X Obito. Itachi X Deidara. Sasori X Deidara._

En el grupo de parejas NO canon, a medida que avance el Fanfic se acabará por decidir cual será la oficial.

_**-Aclaración: **_«Sasuke», y otros nombres son los personajes del pasado.«_Sasuke_»_, _y otros personajes son los del futuro, a excepción de los Oc's y los que no fueron al futuro (Ej: Lee, Neji, etc...). Ah, y leve AU (lo digo porque aquí pasaron cosas que no pasaron en el Manga ni en el Anime ¬u¬).

**Naruto Shippū****den, así como sus personajes, no son de mi propiedad.**Yo solo utilizo los personajes para entretener y sin ánimos de lucro (ni quien me fuera a pagar ¬w¬).

**Para leer el primer capitulo, ir a la cuenta de Irina-Neko-chan. La historia con este mismo nombre.**

No sé como vaya a quedarme, ustedes dirán si soy apta para continuar este Fanfic.

_**Capitulo DOS**_

_**Las explicaciones de Mamá Naruto PRIMERA PARTE**_

_**La Venganza de Naruto **_

Los minutos pasaban y el shock de los llegados no desaparecía para nada.

Para Katane la situación era demasiado entretenida. Por un lado tenía a su _padre_ tomando un té verde y a su _madre _comiendo un tazón de ramen, y por otro lado tenía al grupo visitante intentando asimilar la información dada.

Kakashi fue el primero en reaccionar.

"¿Cómo es posible?"

_Sasuke_ pareció indignado por un momento.

"¿Estás insinuando que no hacemos buena pareja?" preguntó molesto, con el Sharingan activado

Pero ese Sharingan era diferente al de Sasuke, era idéntico al de... Itachi. Era el Mangekyō Sharingan.

"_Sasuke_, cálmate." la tranquilizante voz del ya despierto _Naruto_ calmó al _Uchiha_, que desactivó el Sharingan "Seguro que no quería decir eso. ¿Verdad 'ttebayo?"

Kakashi asintió.

"Lo que preguntaba es... ¿Cómo pasó para que... empezarais a salir?" murmuró

Una divertida sonrisa se instaló en _Naruto_.

"Se me declaró cuándo le salvé el culo de Orochimaru."

"Mentira." dijo, de repente, _Sasuke_ divertido "Fuiste tú el que exclamó que no me dejarías alejarme de ti en lo que nos quedaba de vida."

_Naruto_ se ruborizó, pero sin dejar la sonrisa divertida.

"No seas un mentiroso, teme-kun~." canturreó el _rubio_

"No miento, dobe-chan." sonrisa Made in Uchiha por parte de _Sasuke_

Katane dejó escapar una breve carcajada.

"_Papá, mamá,_ os quiero mucho. Pero los dos sois unos mentirosos." dijo la morena, cada segundo estaba más entretenida

"¿Perdón?" todos, sin excepción, estaban asombrados

La morena se colocó frente a todos, haciendo algunos sellos desconocidos por los visitantes.

"Memori no Jutsu(1)."

En seguida la pared del fondo del salón comenzó a doblarse y deformarse, hasta formar una imagen. Era la casa de _Sakura_, dónde se podía ver al _equipo 7 _conversando.

El sonido comenzó.

"_Sasuke-kun_, deberías decirle." _Sakura_ se veía divertida

"Eso teme, si te gusta alguien díselo. Por cierto, ¿quién es?" _Naruto_, en cambio, se veía medio molesto

"Calla dobe." _Sasuke_ parecía nervioso "¿Debería decirle?"

"Claro." _Sakura_ sonrió alegre

"Gracias _Sakura_. Eres una buena amiga." _Sasuke_ sonrió levemente

"No me ignoréis." _Naruto_ hizo un puchero

"Dile ahora, o podría rechazarte." ahora _Sakura_ parecía más entretenida

"Ok." _Sasuke_ simplemente se encogió de hombros "Oe, dobe." llamó

"Dime."

"Me gustas." al segundo, besó al _Uzumaki_ en la mejilla y se volteó nervioso

"T-tú también me gustas." _Naruto_ sonrió completamente sonrojado

"Ara, ara~." _Sakura_ sonrió emocionada, con un deje de tristeza "Me siento Cupido."

La imagen de la pared se desvaneció, dejando la sala en completo silencio.

Silencio interrumpido por la sonora risa de _Naruto_.

"¿De que te ríes?" Sasuke parecía más molesto que nunca

_Naruto_ sonrió calmado, en una sonrisa nunca vista por los visitantes en Naruto.

"No te alteres Sasuke." el _rubio_ se veía emocionado "Me río porque... No fue exactamente así."

"¿Eh?" ahora era Katane la que estaba sorprendida

"Cuando _Sakura-chan_ se fue, _Sasu_ me dijo otra cosa. Y eso es lo que yo recuerdo como declaración."

"¿Y q-que dijo?" cuestionó Hinata

"Dijo: «No solo me gustas, te amo. Te amo desde siempre. Pero no pude entender lo que sentía hasta que me salvaste de Orochimaru. Gracias Naruto; gracias por enseñarme lo que es el amor.»" recitó el _Uzumaki_ sonriente

"Te lo sabes de memoria." _Sasuke_ parecía asombrado, aunque en realidad estaba un poco nervioso

Recordar lo cursi que fue ese día...

Dios, y pensar que _Naruto_ era así siempre.

"Je." las mejillas de _Naruto_ se encendieron suavemente "No iba a olvidar la declaración del amor de mi vida."

Lo dicho.

_Naruto_ era adorable incluso cuando no quería.

"Yo tengo una pregunta." Deidara alzó la mano

"Claro. ¿Qué pasa?" el _moreno_ parecía ya saber que iba a preguntar el rubio

"¿¡Cómo es posible que un hombre esté embarazado?!"

"Fácil." _Naruto _puso una mano en su abultado estomago "Kyūbi."

"¿El Kyūbi?" preguntó Naruto perplejo

"Exactamente."

Era obvio que _Naruto_ no pensaba decir nada más sobre el tema. Tal parecía que era un tema delicado.

"¿De cuántos meses estás?" la pregunta de Sakura rompió el tenso silencio

"Siete meses."

Nadie se atrevió a comentar nada. La sonrisa pacifica que descansaba en la cara de _Naruto_, mientras este acariciaba su estomago, los calló a todos.

Cualquier comentario contra _Naruto_ pensado por los visitantes se desvaneció como la arena de Sunagakure.

Nadie se atrevía a robarle esa hermosa sonrisa el _rubio_.

"Bueno." _Sasuke_ rompió el silencio "Me tengo que ir."

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó _Naruto_ curioso

"Necesito hacer una cosa con _Sakura_." _Sasuke_, obviamente, estaba muy divertido

Los visitantes se asombraron al ver como los ojos de _Naruto_ se teñían de un intenso color amarillo.

"¿Que vas a hacer?" la pregunta les causó un escalofrío a los llegados

Nunca habían escuchado una pregunta cargada de tanto veneno por parte del Uzumaki.

_Sasuke_ rió, para asombro del grupo

"Vamos a preparar la fiesta de Navidad."

El color amarillo desapareció de los ojos del _rubio_, que se ruborizó suavemente.

"De acuerdo." masculló

"No estés celoso, mi _kitsune_." _Sasuke_ se acercó lentamente a los labios de _Naruto_ "Sabes que yo solo te quiero a ti."

"_Sasuke_..." susurró sonrojado

Ambos _esposos_ se acercaron lentamente, hasta que sus labios se encontraron.

Un beso dulce, y amoroso.

"¿Soy el único que está viendo corazones en el aire?" preguntó Naruto, ligeramente ruborizado

Al instante, el grupo comenzó a comentar sobre lo que habían descubierto.

Excepto Sasuke. El Uchiha no sabía que pensar.

El otro _Sasuke_ dijo que siempre estuvo enamorado de _Naruto_.

¿Significaba eso que él amaba al dobe?

¡Imposible! Él era un vengador, él vivía para matar a su hermano. ¿Cómo podía, tan siquiera, pensar en tener algo con el dobe de Naruto?

Molesto, miró con odio al otro _Naruto._ Para su fastidio, este sonrió tranquilo.

"Sasuke." le llamó el _Uzumaki_ "No pienses que interferí con tu venganza."

¿Acaso le había leído la mente?

"Hubo una ocasión en la que tuve entre mis manos la oportunidad de acabar yo con Itachi." dijo para sorpresa de todos

Katane no estaba, seguramente saliera a jugar por la calle. Y _Sasuke_ ya se había ido momentos atrás.

"Pero no lo hice." continuó "De verdad quería; tal vez así dejarías a Orochimaru y volverías a Konoha conmigo. Pero me dije: «¿Y si el teme se enfada conmigo porque no pudo matar a su hermano?». Yo no quería eso. Así que no le maté. Sasuke quería matar a Itachi, y yo me encargaría de que solo Sasuke le matara."

Se hizo el silencio.

"Luego Sasuke descubrió la verdad, y se arrepintió de haber querido matar a su hermano. Se alegró de no haberlo conseguido. Pero quería vengarse de Konoha por haber 'forzado' a Itachi a matar a su familia. Yo pude haberle detenido. Pude haber evitado que se vengara de la aldea. Pero no lo hice."

Los visitantes tragaron saliva.

"Dejé que Sasuke destruyera un tercio de la aldea, y fue ahí cuándo exploté. Fue la primera vez que le llevé la contraria a Sasuke sobre su venganza. Cuando lo detuve me dijo: «Tú me dijiste que no ibas a interferir.» Y planeaba no hacer nada. Quería irme de allí y que Sasuke se vengara. Pero no iba a dejar que la aldea se dañara más. No sabía cómo detenerle. Así que le dije exactamente lo que pensaba. «No es justo. Tú puedes cumplir tu venganza y yo no.»"

"¿Tú querías vengarte?" Sasuke interrumpió el relato de _Naruto_

"Eso mismo me preguntó él. Y fui sincero. Por una vez en mi vida fui completamente sincero. Y no me importó que todo Konoha se enterara. Le dije: «Yo he dado mi vida para cuidar esta aldea. Esta aldea es la herencia de mis padres. Esta es la aldea por la cual mis padres dieron la vida. Esta es la aldea que me despreció desde siempre. Esta es la aldea que quiero que sufra. Mi venganza no consiste en destruir a los que me hirieron. Al contrario. Quiero que vivan. Quiero que tengan toda una vida para sufrir. Quiero que vivan sabiendo que el heroe que les protege es aquel al que odiaron desde su más tierna infancia. Yo no voy a dejar que destruyas la aldea, Sasuke. ¡Esta aldea tiene que vivir! ¡Perdí a mis padres por esta aldea, y por esta aldea daré mi vida! Sí, quiero que vivan entre dolor. ¡Pero necesito que vivan! ¡Para poder vengarme!»"

_Naruto_ se calló.

La historia había terminado.

Pero nadie pudo decir nada. La sorpresa nos les dejaba hablar.

¿De verdad _Naruto_ había dicho eso? ¿De verdad Naruto pensaba eso?

Itachi, que no había abierto la boca en ningún momento, alzó la mano.

"¿Cómo te enamoraste de Sasuke?" la pregunta trajo de vuelta a todos

* * *

><p><em>(1): Según el traductor, se traduce como «técnica de recuerdo»<em>

Espero que les gustara. Se nota mucho que soy principiante en esto de escribir. Me disculpo si hay alguna falta ortografica, he corrigo las que me di cuenta.

¿Merezco review?

_**Hiyakaru Linter: **__«La amistad nace del corazón, y muere persiguiendo el amor.»_


	2. Admiración, amistad y por último amor

¡Yay! ¡No me puedo creer que les gustara el anterior capitulo! ¡Estoy taaaaan feliz!

¡KYA! ¡KYA! ¡KYA! (gritos nivel: Ryouma xD)

Dejando mi locura de lado, realmente les agradezco de corazón sus comentarios. Me han animado a continuar escribiendo. Ah, y por si no sabían: Los del pasado son de niños, antes de que Sasuke se fuera pero despues de la pelea en el hospital.

**NekoDanyhentai: **_¡Muchas gracias! Pues sí, soy principiante. ¿No lo parece? Wow._

**hanna20: **_Me alegra que pienses eso. Y sí, con el tiempo espero mejorar._

**olcrian: **_Felices fiestas igualmente. ^-^_

_**-Aclaración: **_«Sasuke», y otros nombres son los personajes del pasado.«_Sasuke_»_, _y otros personajes son los del futuro, a excepción de los Oc's y los que no fueron al futuro (Ej: Lee, Neji, etc...). Ah, y leve AU (lo digo porque aquí pasaron cosas que no pasaron en el Manga ni en el Anime ¬u¬).

**Naruto Shippū****den, así como sus personajes, no son de mi propiedad. **Yo solo utilizo los personajes para entretener y sin ánimos de lucro (ni quien me fuera a pagar ¬w¬).

_**Capitulo TRES**_

_**Las explicaciones de Mamá Naruto SEGUNDA PARTE**_

_**Admiración, amistad y por último amor.**_

Todos posaron la mirada en _Naruto_, que cerró los ojos suavemente unos segundos.

"Naruto." llamó el _rubio_

"Dime." respondió el aludido

"¿Debería responder?" preguntó _Naruto_ divertido "Puede que revele algún que otro secretito tuyo."

Los oscuros ojos de Sasuke pasaron de _Naruto_ a Naruto.

"¿Que secretos 'ttebayo? Habla." contestó confuso

"Ok." suspiró "Siempre le admiré."

"¡Mentira!" gritó el Uzumaki "¡Yo al teme no le admiro para nada!"

_Naruto_ lo ignoró olímpicamente.

"Desde siempre quería ser mejor que él. No, quería ser como él. Si le superaba, me odiaría. Así que si era tan genial como él, no le quedaría más remedio que hablarme. Nunca quise superarte, Sasuke." esta vez, _Naruto_ posó sus ojos azules en el Uchiha menor "Solo quería hacerme notar. Quería que me vieras. Que supieras que yo estaría ahí siempre que me necesitaras."

_Naruto_ frunció el ceño levemente. Algo no cuadraba. Sus sentidos agudizados (gracias a cierto zorro demonio) habían captado un presencia más. El olor le era conocido, pero no reconocía el dueño.

Vainilla, azúcar y flores de sakura. Flores de sakura... ¿Quién olía a flores de sakura?

¡_Sakura-chan_!

"¡Pasa _Sakura-chan_!" gritó en dirección a la ventana

El grupo le miró como si estuviera loco, hasta que vieron a un hermosa _peli-rosa_ entrar por la antes mencionada ventana. Estaba realmente linda enfrascada en ese conjunto rosa(1).

"Y luego te preguntas porqué no entro por la puerta." comentó la _chica_ sonriente

El _rubio_ se levantó de su cómodo sillón y caminó hasta la _llegada_ con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Hola _Sakura-chan_." saludó dejando un beso en la mejilla derecha de _Sakura_

"Hola _Naruto-chan_." devolvió el beso y el saludo

_Naruto_ le sonrió divertido y _ella_ entendió que debía decirle al grupo.

Se había pasado todo el día en esa ventana, rezándole a kami-sama que el olor del embarazo del chico impidiera que la notara.

Con _Naruto_ no importaba que escondieras tu chakra, _él_ podía reconocer a las personas por su olor.

Y había funcionado hasta que una corriente de aire frío infiltró su aroma a flores de sakura (dato que supo gracias al _rubio_) por la ventana.

"Hola chicos." saludó ante los visitantes "¿A qué no sabéis con quién me casé? ¿Queréis saber quién es el padre de mi niño?" preguntó divertida

"¡Pues claro!" exclamó Sakura "Quiero saber quién me hizo superara a Sasuke-kun."

"Ups." masculló _Sakura _"A _Sasuke_ lo olvidé con _Naruto_, pero me rechazó." comentó con los ojos cerrados

Aún dolía.

Después de años, despues de hacer lo imposible para que _Naruto _y _Sasuke_ fueran felices juntos aún dolía.

Dolía.

Su amor por _Sasuke_ fue el típico encaprichamiento infantil. Pero con _Naruto_... A _él_ lo amó de verdad.

Aún le dolía.

"Pero a _Naruto_ lo superé con mi actual marido." prosiguió tras unos segundos callada "¡Con Lee!" exclamó _Sakura_ feliz

Fue ahí cuando Sakura cayó desmayada al suelo.

"Tú sigue hablando." ordenó Sasuke, mirando impaciente a _Naruto_

"De acuerdo." el _Uzumaki _volvió a sentarse, con _Sakura_ apoyada en el respaldo "Lo que pretendía al molestarte tanto era que me miraras. Que me reconocieras. Yo..." tragó saliva "No conocía a nadie que me reconociera. Aunque no me importaba. Pero tú... Tú te ganaste toda mi admiración. Eras tan inteligente, tan buen ninja, tan guapo," Sasuke se ruborizó "tan serio. Recibías la atención de la gente. Para mi eras como un dios. Un ser tan perfecto que no parecía humano."

Sasuke miró de reojo a Naruto.

Los ojos azules del chico le miraban fijamente. Tan expresivos como siempre. A Sasuke le pareció que esa mirada le decía 'Es la verdad.'

¿Ya se volvió loco?

"Así que me propuse a mi mismo que haría que me aceptaras como un amigo."_ Naruto_ se quedó en silencio

Un recuerdo había llegado a su mente. Uno demasiado doloroso.

_"El Valle del Fin."_ pensó triste

"¿_Naru_? ¿Estás bien?" _Sakura_ parecía preocupada

"Oh, sí. Estoy bien." sonrisa falsa Made in Uzumaki "Lo conseguí." continuó "Pero no fue cómo yo lo pensé. Me aceptaste como amigo... Mientras peleábamos en el Valle del Fin, cuando te fuiste con Orochimaru."

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron con sorpresa.

"Pero me propuse otra meta. Haría que volvieras a la aldea conmigo, haría lo imposible para que te quedaras a mi lado." dijo emocionado "Para cuando me quise dar cuenta ya me había enamorado. Pasaste de ser un dios, a ser mi mundo." finalizó

"¿Es en serio?" preguntó Sasuke asombrado

¿El dobe pensaba así? ¿Era un dios para Naruto?

Si quererlo se sonrojó. Su corazón latía con fuerza ante ese pensamiento.

"Es la verdad." respondió el _Uzumaki_

Itachi volvió a alzar la mano. Y por la mirada que dirigió a Sasuke, _Naruto_ pensó que no podía ser nada bueno.

"¿Cómo es mi ototou-baka en la cama?"

Si es que lo sabía. Conocía a su cuñado lo suficiente para saber la extraña obsesión que tenía por avergonzar a su hermano.

"Pues..." pensó un momento, ¿qué debía decir?

"¿En serio vas a responder?" preguntó Ino con sorpresa, pero la ignoró

Tenía un problema.

¿Cómo describía a su _teme-kun_ cuando... 'se daban mimos'?

"Dominante." respondió _Naruto_ "Es muy dominante. Todo se hace como _él _dice, sino le obedezco me castiga."

"¿Te castiga?" preguntó Itachi, confuso

A forma de respuesta, _Naruto_ dejó ver sus hombros. Se podían apreciar mordiscos, arañazos leves y muchos chupetones.

Naruto y Sasuke se sonrojaron.

_Sakura_ simplemente apartó la mirada de Naruto y Sasuke. No quería ver a esos dos.

Sería recordar esa época. Época que quería borrar de su mente.

_Naruto_ sufrió mucho cuando el bastardo de _Sasuke_ lo dejó tirado como un trapo viejo.

Arg... Por eso odiaba a _Sasuke_.

Al madurar, comenzó a sentir desprecio hacia _Sasuke_.

¡Por dios! ¡_Sasuke _lo trataba como mierda y _Naruto_ lo idolatraba!

Nunca supo en que pensaba su _amigo_.

"Oye _Sakura_." la llamó Iruka

"Dime."

"¿No se suponía que estabas con _Sasuke _preparando la fiesta de Navidad?" preguntó confundido

Fue ahí cuando _Naruto_ cayó en cuenta de ese hecho.

"¿Eh?" _Sakura _parpadeó confusa "Pero la fiesta la preparan Temari, TenTen y Sai."

El aire se tornó espeso, para miedo de los visitantes y de _Sakura_.

Un chakra rojo rodeaba el cuerpo de _Naruto_.

"Entonces..." siseó el _rubio_ "¿Dónde... está...?" cogió aire "¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ SASUKE?!"

* * *

><p><em>(1): Pueden imaginarse la ropa de Sakura en la pelicula <em>_The Last__._

¡Felices fiestas! ¿Les gustó su regalo de Navidad? Espero que sí.

¿Merezco review?

_**Hiyakaru Linter: **__«La persona que nos ama no es la que nos quiere por lo que somos, es la que nos ama a pesar de lo que somos.»_


	3. ¿Engañando a Naruto?

¡Volví! ¿Les está gustando como va el fic?

**hikari-chan love: **_Aquí tienes la actualización que pediste._

**hanna20: **_¡Gracias! 'desu~_

**neko uchiha x3: **_¡Actualizé! ^u^_

**Olcrian: **_Todos queremos saber que le hará Naru al teme ewe_

_**-Aclaración: **_«Sasuke», y otros nombres son los personajes del pasado.«_Sasuke_»_, _y otros personajes son los del futuro, a excepción de los Oc's y los que no fueron al futuro (Ej: Lee, Neji, etc...). Ah, y leve AU (lo digo porque aquí pasaron cosas que no pasaron en el Manga ni en el Anime ¬u¬).

**Naruto Shippū****den, así como sus personajes, no son de mi propiedad. **Yo solo utilizo los personajes para entretener y sin animos de lucro (ni quien me fuera a pagar ¬w¬).

**ATENCIÓN: POR CULPA DEL CORRECTOR, LOS MESES DE EMBARAZO DE NARUTO SE CAMBIARON. ¡NO ERAN SIETE! SINO NUEVE. Disculpen las molestias**

¡Disfruten el capitulo 'desu~!

_**Capitulo CUATRO**_

_**Las Aventuras del Papá Sasuke PRIMERA PARTE**_

_**¿Engañando a Naruto? o ¿¡Qué viene el bebé?!**_

_Sasuke_ corría. Corría como si su vida dependiera de ello.

"¡_SASUKE_!"

Aunque así era.

_Naruto_ estaba enfadado.

Muy enfadado.

"¡No hicimos nada! ¡Lo juro!" gritaba _Sasuke_ para defenderse

"¡No me tomes por tonto!"

La gente hacía todo lo que podían para alejarse de la calle.

Si _Sasuke_ no los arrollaba al huir, _Naruto_ los golpeaba con alguno de los muchos Rasengans que lanzaba.

"¡_Naruto_ para!" Lee corría tras el _rubio_ en un intento de detener la masacre

Detrás de Lee, un chico de grandes ojos verdes y cabellos negros corría en un intento de alcanzar al ninja.

"¡Papá detente! ¡No sirve de nada!" al parecer el niño iba tras Lee

La persecución tenía para rato(1).

.:/0/:.

"Etto... _Sakura._" Ino parecía confusa "¿A dónde fue _Naruto_?"

"A matar al _Uchiha-bastardo_." respondió divertida

"¿Por qué parece que odias a Sasuke?" le preguntó el rubio

"Porque..." _Sakura_ se quedó callada de repente

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Acabo de darme cuenta de que _Sasuke_ es un puto." masculló

"¡Oye!" reprendió el Uchiha menor

.:/0/:.

**FLASHBACK**

_Naruto_ salió corriendo de su casa, buscando a _Sasuke_ en todas partes.

Necesitaba explicaciones. Y las encontró.

Cuando vio a _Sasuke_ salir de la casa de _Ino_ con cara de satisfecho.

"¿_Sasuke_?" preguntó asombrado

El _Uchiha menor_ lo miró nervioso, como cuando se oculta algo.

Eso rompió al _rubio_.

Su sorpresa se convirtió en tristeza, su tristeza en dolor, y su dolor en ira.

Ira pura.

La misma ira que había tenido años atrás.

La ira que despertó al dormido Kurama.

**"Ups, hay juerga(2) fuera."** murmuró el zorro **"Venga bebé, matemos al Uchiha."**

"¡_SASUKEEEEE_!"

Ira que controlaba al _rubio_.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

.:/0/:.

Y así comenzó dicha persecución.

_Naruto_ estaba fuera de sí. La ira y el dolor lo controlaban. Y _Sasuke_ era el objetivo de esos sentimientos.

"¡No me odies! ¡No hicimos nada!"

"¡Calla!"

Aunque si _Sasuke_ hubiera mirado hacia tras, hubiera visto las gruesas lagrimas que surcaban las mejillas del _Uzumaki_.

_"Duele." _pensaba el _menor_

**"Je, eso mismo dijiste la primera vez que te acostaste con **_**Sasuke**_**." **dijo Kurama nervioso

Intentaba calmar a _Naruto_. Si antes le había alentado, al ver como su bebé lloraba sin consuelo decidió ayudar al _Uchiha_.

_**"Y eso que odio ese estupido clan."**_ pensó el zorro divertido

_"Lo sé. Pero ese dolor vino de una forma placentera, este arde... Aquí."_ la mano del _rubio_ que no tenía un rasenshuriken (¿se escribe así, no?), agarró con fuerza la camisa, justo donde estaba el corazón

**"Lo siento bebé. Pero piensa en el niño, necesita a su padre vivo."**

_"Pero no quiero que mi hijo tenga un padre... así."_

**"Escucha **_**Naruto**_**," **Kurama rezó para calmar al _rubio_ con eso **"te conozco. Y sé que no podrías matar a **_**Sasuke**_**, lo amas. ¿No?"**

_Naruto_ dejó de correr al instante.

"¿_Naruto_?" preguntó Lee preocupado

"¿_Naru_?" preguntó _Sasuke_, igualmente preocupado

Más lagrimas cayeron de sus azules ojos. Rompiendole el corazón a _Sasuke_.

"¿Qué está pasando _Sasuke_?" _Naruto_ conectó su mirada destrozada con la culpable del otro "¿Por qué?"

"No es lo que piensas." dijo "Ella me está ayudando a hacerte un regalo para cuando nazca el niño."

"¿Era eso?" preguntó en susurro, de repente le dolía el estomago

"Sí. Siento haberte mentido, _Naru_."

"No pasa... ¡Arg!" exclamó con dolor sujentadose el estomago

"¡_Naruto_! ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Lee preocupado

"Ya viene..." masculló con dolor "Ya viene el bebé."

* * *

><p><em>(1): Es una expresión utilizada para indicar que algo va a tardar<em>

_(2): Es una expresión española que significa fiesta o problemas, dependiendo el contexto._

¡Lamento la brevedad del capitulo! Pero estoy trabando en otro proyecto.

Preguntita rápida: ¿Quisieran que, al mismo tiempo que subo este fic, subiera un proyecto original en el que estoy trabajando?

El Fanfic se llama: "Naruto, yami-Kitsune" (O NyK, como lo abrevio yo). Es Drama y Romance. ¿Lo subo?

Ustedes dirán.

Bye~~

_**Hiyakaru Linter: **__"En el amor no hay genero ni edad, solo comprensión."_


End file.
